Cry
by Kris Davis
Summary: This is a new version of this fic. Since I got no reveiws for the last one. This is not related to my other GH fic this just something I wrote one day about how Alexis felt when Sonny pushed her away and what she did about it.
1. Default Chapter

Alexis's Journey By DarthKeki  
  
Disclaimer/ I do not own any of the GH world though I was I owned Jason. That's another story. I am hoping to make this story the first of a chronological series starring Alexis, the baby and Sonny. I'm not sure though, I also do not own any of the songs that I will use.  
  
  
  
Cry - (Alexis's POV)  
  
Alexis Davis sat at her table in the Port Charles Grille. She was enjoying her first peaceful dinner for the first time in weeks. When she heard Sonny and his ex- soon to be current wife Carly come strolling in smiling and laughing and her heart broke, It was not fair that her heart can break at the very thought of him and he can just push her aside without a second thought,  
  
  
  
/ If I had just one tear running down your cheek then maybe I could cope maybe I would get some sleep. If I had just one moment at your expense maybe all my misery would be well spent. Yeah Could you cry a little? Lie just a little? And pretend that you feel a little more pain. I gave now I 'm something in return. So cry just a little/  
  
  
  
Alexis unable to bear anymore fled the grille. It was two weeks later that she was carrying Sonny Corrinthos baby. The baby he had always wanted. She sat shocked on the couch. She didn't want to tell even though she should. But just how could she bring herself to bring the child into his world when he felt nothing for her. And if he felt nothing for her then what would he fell for the baby? She felt horrible for not telling him then she thought of all that he had done to her.  
  
  
  
/ If your love could be caged. Honey I would hold the key. And conceal it underneath the pile of lies that you handed me. And you'd hunt those lies and they'd be all you'd ever find. That would be all you have to know for me to be fine. Yeah/  
  
  
  
Alexis thought of all the things that he had told her. They'd been all lies. How could she not have known they were all lies just to get her into bed with him? That's when she made her decision to leave Port Charles. She couldn't help but think of how the Sonny of her dreams would react but knowing it would never happen in real life.  
  
  
  
/ And You'd cry a little. Die a little. And baby I would feel just a little less pain. I gave now I wanting something in return. So cry just a little for me/  
  
  
  
Alexis looked into Sonny's eyes as she stood in the middle of his apartment telling him that she was moving and Jason could have his pent house back. He tried to stop her of course he said that he needed her. But she steeled herself against his words and thought about how he was trying to act sad.  
  
  
  
/ Give it up baby I know hear doing fine. Nothings going to save me I wish I could see it in your eyes. Some kind of heartache honey give it a try? I don't want pity I just want what is mine. Yeah/  
  
  
  
As she drove out of the place that held some good memories but a lot of her worst she switched on her radio and the new song by Faith Hill came blaring on as it finished up. And the words struck straight to her heart and she began to sing along.  
  
  
  
/Could you cry a little? Lie just a little? Pretend that your feeling just al little more pain? I gave and now I want something in return. So cry just a little for me.  
  
Could you cry just a little for me/ 


	2. I didn't have to leave you

I didn't have to leave you. By Kris Davis  
  
~Two weeks after Cry~  
  
Alexis Davis curled up in the middle of the hotel room bed. She had driven for two weeks straight, two days into the trip she had stopped in north Carolina at a mall and picked up everything she would need. She used this one account that she had hidden away for emergency's she used it on the off chance that Sonny would want to find her.  
  
/Remember me, the one that picked up all the pieces/  
  
'oh God' she thought as she tried to shove away the images that come when ever she thinks of HIM.  
  
/Me, the one whose love for you increases everyday and it won't go away like she did/  
  
And with the thought of Sonny, Carly was soon to follow.  
  
/Remember her, the one who left your heart abandoned, her, well she's back again and I can't stand it. It hurts. Cause her tears all glistening; she's got you listening to her promises. Well remember this/  
  
Every single time something went wrong in Carly's life she would run to Sonny. No matter all the times she's betrayed him, taken his heart and stomped on it. She'd call and he would come running. She should've learned her lesson long before she started falling for him.  
  
/I didn't have to leave you to love you, I didn't to lose you to first then want more then ever, I didn't have to leave you to love you, I didn't have to tear your world apart and still win back your heart, I didn't have to leave you to love you, Because I loved you from the start./  
  
Carly always would come first, over her, over her baby over everything. The Next day Alexis was walking along a small boardwalk along the Atlantic Ocean in northern Florida. She wore jeans, Sandals, and a t-shirt. She had also cut her hair to make herself less recognizable. The next day she was heading west. In her new car that she had traded her old one for, a light blue convertible. But for now she was lost in memory.  
  
/You know me, I just want what's best for you and I'd leave if you really want me too, But if I say that I don't really want to stay that would be a lie/  
  
She hadn't really wanted to leave. But she knew it was for the best. Sonny had been her best friend and more, He knew her like she knew him,  
  
/You know her, and she knows how to get to you/  
  
Carly knew just how to push all of Sonny's buttons to get him to do what she wants.  
  
/Oh the nerve, She's offering her bed to and what's worse she that you have started over/  
  
When Carly had gone both she and Sonny had been racked with guilt because she had been somewhere she shouldn't have been in the first place. And when she returned what was the first thing she did. She got Sonny into bed with her and that hurt so much because she felt maybe she and Sonny had something between them. But it was all one sided. She had been a consolation until he had Carly again. And yet  
  
/I didn't have to leave you to love you, I didn't have to lose you first then want you more then ever, I didn't have to leave you to love , I didn't have to tear your world apart and still win back you heart, No I didn't have to leave you to love you because I loved you from the start/  
  
Not even a day had passed when she had headed west while listening to Jo Dee Messina. That three men entered her old hotel room. One was tall and Blond with blue eyes. The other was shorter with brown hair but third man was dark and dangerous looking.  
  
Sonny Corrinthos stepped toward the bed that Alexis had curled up the night before in. And on the bed was a single piece of paper with two lines written on it.  
  
/I didn't have to leave you to love you, I loved you from the start/  
  
He slowly folded the paper turned around looked at the two men who stood there waiting.  
  
"Find her she couldn't have made that far away" and Sonny stalked from the room.  
  
TBC ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N well this is the second installment in my songfic series. Do you want the next to be from Sonny's or Alexis's POV. Just add your vote onto the review. This is a song by Jo Dee Messina awesome country singer. Well until next time,  
  
Kris Davis 


	3. AN Attention

Attention everybody who reads and reviews my story, I have had something horrible happen to me. That's right I have been struck with the accursed Writers Block. So I'm sending out a plea for your help,  
  
I would like you to include in your reviews suggestion for songs that I can use for Sonny in the next part, so any depressing songs that you know that you think would fit well into my story, please again notify me.  
  
I thank you for you cooperation in this matter and hopefully soon I while get over this nasty Writers block.  
  
Thank you, Kris Davis 


End file.
